


The Butterfly

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on Song, M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: I’m afraid If I touch you, you’ll flyaway, and shatter...





	The Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Butterfly belongs to BTS and Bighit.  
> I own my story  
> I don't gain any profit from this works, but some fun.  
> Please enjoy and happy reading....♥

Seijuurou tahu kupu-kupu itu indah. Ia juga tahu bahwa kupu-kupu itu juga makhluk yang rapuh. Masa hidupnya singkat dan terbatas. Tapi setiap netra merahnya menangkap makhluk itu mengepakkan sayapnya... tak ayal Seijuurou akan meluangkan waktu barang semenit-dua. Demi mengagumi serangga yang dilabelinya sebagai serangga paling cantik itu.

  
Sebenarnya jikalau boleh jujur, bukan karena kupu-kupu adalah hewan favoritnya. Hanya saja...keberadaan sang kupu-kupu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang ia puja. Di mata orang lain, ia adalah sosok yang biasa. Tak beda jauh dengan orang lain. Biasa-biasa saja. Amat sederhana. Tak ada menariknya.

  
Namun ... Seijuurou tak dapat menampik bahwa fokus atensinya terkunci pada sosok remaja yang sebaya dengannya itu. Oh, lebih tua sebulanlah jikalau mau dihitung-hitung.

  
Furihata Kouki namanya.

  
Ia indah, cantik, rupawan. Terserah orang mau berkata apa, bagi Seijuurou... Kouki lebih indah daripada apa pun. Secantik kupu-kupu yang senantiasa menyambangi taman bunga di rumahnya. Rona merah yang menyepuh pipi kecoklatan itu semakin membuat Seijuurou terpana. Cara bicaranya yang tergagap itu amat lucu sehingga Seijuurou tak sadar bahwa ia sendiri telah jatuh cinta.

  
Hanya saja ... Seijuurou takut.

Bolehkah ia menyentuh si kupu-kupu? Bolehkah ia menginginkan sang kupu-kupu? Sebab Seijuurou tahu sang kupu-kupu begitu rapuh. Jika ia memeluk kupu-kupu kesayangannya itu... akankah sang kupu-kupu akan bertahan bersamanya? Akankah ia tetap tinggal bersamanya?

  
.

  
[ _amugeotdo saenggakhaji ma_  
 _neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma_  
 _geunyang naege useojwo_  
 _nan ajikdo mitgijiga anha_  
 _i modeun ge da kkumin geot gata_  
 _sarajiryeo hajima_  
 _Is it true? Is it true?_  
 _You You_  
 _neomu areumdawo duryeowo_  
 _Untrue Untrue_  
 _You You You_  
 _gyeote meomulleojullae_  
 _naege yaksokhaejullae_  
 _son daemyeon naragalkka buseojilkka_  
 _geobna geobna geobna_  
 _siganeul meomchullae_  
 _i sungani jinamyeon_  
 _eobseotdeon iri doelkka neol irheulkka_  
 _geobna geobna geobna_  
 _Butterfly, like a Butterfly_  
 _machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_  
 _Butterfly, like a butterfly_  
 _machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_  
 _neon machi Butterfly_  
 _meolliseo humchyeobwa son daheumyeon neol irheulkka_  
 _i chilheuk gateun eodum sok nal_  
 _barkhineun nabihyogwa_  
 _ni jageun sonjit han beone hyeonsireul_  
 _ijeo nan salmyeosi sseudadeumneun baram_ _gata_  
 _salposi pyoryuhaneun meonji gata_  
 _neon geogi itjiman waenji dahji anha_  
 _Stop_  
 _kkum gateun neon naege butterfly, high]_

  
...

  
[ _Don’t think of anything_  
 _Don’t say a single word_  
 _Just laugh with me_  
 _I still don;t believe it_  
 _It all seems like a dream_  
 _Please don’t disappear_  
 _Is it true? Is it true?_  
 _You You_  
 _You’re so beautiful, I’m afraid_  
 _Untrue Untrue_  
 _You You You_  
 _Will you stay by my side?_  
 _Will you promise me?_  
 _I’m afraid If I touch you, you’ll fly_  
 _away, and shatter_  
 _I’m afraid I’m afraid I’m afraid_  
 _Will you stop time?_  
 _When this moment passes_  
 _Nothing might’ve happened_  
 _I could lose you_  
 _I’m afraid I’m afraid I’m afraid_  
 _Butterfly, like a Butterfly_  
 _Just like a butterfly Like a bu, butterfly_  
 _Butterfly, like a Butterfly_  
 _Just like a butterfly Like a bu, butterfly_  
 _You’re like a butterfly_  
 _From afar I try to steal you_  
 _If I touch you , I’ll lose you_  
 _In this pitch-black d_ _arkness, You shine like a butterfly_  
 _With your small hand, At once_  
 _I forgot about reality_  
 _Like a gently caressing breeze_  
 _Like lightly drifting dust_  
 _You’re there, however I can’t touch you_  
 _Stop_  
 _You’re like a dream to me, You’re my butterfly, high_ ]

.

.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.^^  
> Jaa  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
